Many gas-fired appliances, such as boilers or water heaters, include burners that fire to raise the temperature of materials, such as water, contained within a tank. In many such appliances, the burners periodically cycle on and off. When the contents of the tank fall below a desired minimum temperature, a call for heat is triggered, which initiates the firing of a main gas burner assembly. The resulting heat generated by the burner acts to raise the tank temperature. When the tank temperature reaches a desired maximum threshold, the main burner is deactivated, until such time as the tank cools and again falls below the minimum desired temperature. A small pilot burner can be provided to maintain a small flame under normal operation, which flame is used to ignite the main burner when desired.
To increase the energy efficiency of such gas-fired appliances, many systems include one or more dampers. For example, a flue damper can be provided within an exhaust flue near the top of a gas fired appliance. The flue damper is opened during operation of the main burner, to permit the venting of heat and exhaust gases generated during operation of the main burner. However, once the main burner is shut off, the flue damper closes the flue, thereby reducing heat loss out the flue and retaining heat within the appliance to improve the overall energy efficiency of the appliance.
Conventionally, dampers can be operated using an electric motor supplied by 24 volt or 120 volt power sources. However, such designs typically require the routing of a power source to the location of the gas-fired appliance, potentially increasing installation costs. More recently, gas fired appliances have been designed using thermoelectric devices such as one or more 750 millivolt thermopiles, operating using heat from the pilot flame, to power a low-power motor. The low-power motor in turn operates the flue damper.
However, many gas-fired appliances, particularly residential water heaters, do not include power sources having sufficient voltage to reliably operate a damper motor. As a result, many residential water heaters are primarily mechanically operated. While some such water heaters may utilize a thermocouple to operate a magnetic pilot safety switch, such thermocouples typically generate only 10 to 30 millivolts, and do not supply sufficient power to drive a damper motor. Because of such control limitations, flue dampers are often not provided on residential water heaters, thereby sacrificing potential improvements in energy efficiency.